


holding on to hard times

by SleeplessAnon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crime AU, Drama, F/F, lots of anger issues, why do i only write sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessAnon/pseuds/SleeplessAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ruby is older than Weiss, and everyone is involved in a crime war spiraling out of their control where no one is on the right side.</p><p>aka the AU where everyone is sad and broken but everything is going to be ok (probably)</p><p>(inspired by Raziel12's crime AU bc that shit gave me life)</p><p>[discontinued for now]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spit me out like fire (you cannot touch me anymore)

Retrospectively speaking, it was probably some horribly cruel twist of fate that had you meeting Ruby Rose in the early stages of your pubescence.

Honestly, though, could you be blamed for your attraction to her? She had a slim, toned body, accentuated by the sharp, clean lines of the dark tailored suit your father insisted she wear as a uniform (not that you were complaining in the slightest). She was just older than you by about a year and a half, but her piercing silver eyes told of a lifetime more experience than you, probably containing horrors beyond your wildest nightmares, and in your childishness, you could never seem to hold her gaze for more than a few seconds. Her hair also proved to be a point of weakness for you whenever she brushed it behind an ear or tied it neatly back in a ponytail, which made it damn near heartbreaking when she suffered a head injury and had to shave it off to get treated. But when it started to grow out again, for whatever reason, she decided to keep it carefully trimmed, the area above her ears buzzed close to her scalp, with short, dark, unruly locks brushed away from her forehead and off to one side, the haircut emphasizing her sharp jawline and high cheekbones. The result was utterly devastating for your teenaged self, and your mouth practically watered just looking at her. Despite the short haircut, though, there were no doubts as to her femininity, especially not when she was equipped with that easygoing, closed-lips smile-and-wink combination that left men and women alike falling to their knees to worship her (or maybe that was just you). But she was also equipped with a high-powered sniper rifle that left men and women alike falling into shallow graves, courtesy of a single, impeccably aimed bullet (which you _really_ shouldn't have found sexy, but did anyway).

Of course, all of it - the clean-cut assassin image, the unintentional seductiveness, the cold blooded killings - was in stark contrast to her almost bubbly personality and unusual propensity for chocolate chip cookies. The older woman was easygoing and good natured, even childish at moments, which made it near impossible for anyone to hate her (not for any lack of effort on your part). That fact also made it _terrifying_ to see Ruby in what you had dubbed “combat mode.” You had only witnessed it a handful of times, a fact for which you had always been grateful, since your adolescent brain could really not handle being that aroused _and_ afraid at the same time. Although the Schnees were notorious for their cold demeanors, even Winter had nothing on Ruby’s icy glare when she was closing in for the kill. You, despite your intensive combat training and extensive knowledge of fighting strategy, knew better to get on the wrong side of the dark haired woman. Your father had once described her, somewhat distastefully, as a “force of nature.” He cared little for Ruby, finding her too difficult to keep in line, but even he knew that it was far more advantageous to have her on the Schnee’s side. And he understood her loyalty to the Schnee family, despite her volatility, which is why he assigned her to be your bodyguard when you turned 18 (with no regard to your own mental health). Being around Ruby had been manageable when you only saw her in passing, or dozing off at organization meetings, but being around her every day was an entirely different story. You cursed your stupid teenage hormones every time one of her smiles caught you off guard, berated yourself for blushing when she ran her fingers lightly through her hair.

It was just - so not fair.

It wasn’t the fact that she was out of your league that bothered you (because, honestly, whose league would she possibly be in?). That much you could bear with. What bothered you the most was her unconventional friendship - if it could be called that - with your sister. The two of them were alike in the worst possible ways: their uncanny ability to calculate movements down to a twitching muscle, their intense and intimidating stares, their ability to pinpoint _you_ and your role in any given situation - in short, their (sort of creepy) need to eliminate any and all threats possibly posed against you at any hour of the day. Which wasn’t wholly a bad thing. It certainly meant you slept better at night than any given enemy to the Schnee organization. The problem was the fact that Winter didn’t _make_ friends. She made allies at best, and those alliances were based on fear and usually involved guns or knives at throats. But Ruby couldn’t be intimidated, at least not by Winter, nor would Winter bat an eyelash under one of Ruby’s withering glares. And yet, the two had formed an unlikely kinship. You could count on one hand the number of times your sister had smiled throughout your childhood, but had watched on several stunning occasions when the two had shared private jokes and even light-hearted banter. Despite having no illusions as to how insignificant you were to Ruby, you still somehow felt the sting of something being taken from you when you bore witness to such an event.

But you would bear with it. With Ruby becoming a permanent fixture in your life, you didn't have much other choice.

* * *

 

Retrospectively speaking, it was probably some horribly cruel twist of fate that had you meeting Weiss Schnee within minutes of her father making painfully clear where your interests should - and should not - lie.

She was fifteen going on twenty one, she had that kind of mature beauty about her, but you were sixteen going on eighty five with the emotional baggage you carried around. And you weren't about to get some poor rich girl involved in all that, smokin’ hot bod be damned. Also, there was the threat of being dismembered by her father, which, while less feasible than the head of the Schnee organization would believe, was one you weren't entirely willing to provoke.

Weiss was certainly different from her father and sister. She had the same cold exterior, but held an amount of compassion that Winter or their father probably couldn't even imagine. How such a thing had happened was beyond your understanding, considering her upbringing, but you couldn't exactly complain, especially when she went out of her way to stop by a certain bakery every time you escorted her through town. It was enough to make you feel slightly guilty when you brought Winter there after a successful mission. The older Schnee had snorted in a decidedly unladylike fashion, reprimanding your immaturity, but indulged you all the same - a rare moment that made you a little less surprised at how Weiss turned out.

Your relationship with Winter was an odd combination of grudging respect, sexual tension, and mild antagonism. Which, really, made for some pretty intense nighttime activities. See, while Weiss was protected and babied by her father, Winter had made it clear to him that she was a grown ass woman who would do what - and who - she wanted. “Who” turned out to be _you,_ within days of you becoming legal. You had never cared much for physical intimacy, given a number of shitty experiences in your past, but you knew how to use it to your advantage. And it sure beat spending nights in the cramped staff dorms, anyhow. Plus, a freshly banged Winter was marginally more affable than normal Winter. Inevitably, though, a rare vulnerable moment revealed to her scars that you were less than comfortable explaining, and she eventually stopped inviting you back to her room. You didn't mind, you had an image to uphold, and weren't exactly a damsel waiting to be saved anyway. To your eternal gratitude, Winter’s attitude toward you didn't change, and the two of you kept a weird sort of camaraderie, which was easy enough given your shared reticence when it came to emotions. The only thing that bothered you was the timing of it - following your not-breakup, you had been almost immediately assigned as a personal bodyguard to one Weiss Schnee. Without a real way to blow off steam, being around the youngest Schnee was nearly unbearable.

First off, the girl was eighteen now. And she had certainly grown up well, to say the least. You cursed the damn Schnee genes that gave both sisters the regal look of women prepared to crush you underfoot to get what they wanted. Really, you had never cared for rich folk before, but Weiss seemed another breed altogether. It was mostly the hair, you thought. The high ponytail was great, bringing out all the features of her face, but when let down, it was enough to make even you look twice. You'd be the first to admit that most nights in Winter’s bed had been spent imagining someone else. The snowy white color of the Schnees’ hair seemed really genetically impossible, and whenever Weiss drifted by, you had to fight the urge to reach out for it.

Not to mention her skill with a blade. Fencing, with all its bulky outfits and prancing about, wasn't  _supposed_ to be a sexy sport. Weiss somehow made it work. Especially in those moments when she would tug her head free of the helmet, beads of sweat on her flushed face. She was quick - not as quick as you, but quick all the same. And she moved in a different way. While you moved efficiently, using the least amount of motion possible, Weiss, ever the ice princess, moved with grace and fluidity. You didn't find fighting beautiful; it was a filthy, gritty thing that left people dead. But you found Weiss beautiful, and that was about as close as it got.

And then there was the whole blushing virgin schtick Weiss had going for her. Compared to her sister, the younger Schnee had the innocence of a child. And despite your murderous capabilities, you had always been partial to cute things, and there were fewer things cuter than a flustered Weiss. It brought out a surprisingly possessive side of you. Red looked good on you, after all.

But it was dangerous thinking. You owed a debt to the Schnees, and had full intentions of paying it off, which meant listening to the wishes of the aging family head. With Winter next in line, you could bide your time till the day you would claim your prize.

* * *

 

Ruby Rose was an enigma. It was sort of ironic, that of the few things you could definitively say about the young woman, that was the one you could say with the utmost certainty. Your father had brought her in no explanation other than “She works for us now.” It was a rare occurrence, as your father was rarely impulsive about anything, and to bring a completely unrelated street urchin into the upper echelons of a carefully organized crime syndicate was more than a little jarring for many. But you, as well as some very unlucky advisors to your father, had learned very quickly not to question his decision. The cleanup crew had not been appreciative of the mess Ruby left behind, but no one afterwards dared to look funny at the young girl again.

Basically, the girl had captured your attention immediately. There were no background files on her to speak of, and her past was something your father alone seemed to know. Rather than desirable, Ruby Rose was _fascinating_ , and you were more than eager to have your fascination known.

You and Ruby alike understood Weiss’s obsession with the raven-haired woman, which is why it took several glasses of wine for you to tug Ruby to your room by her tie, as she made some wisecrack about alcohol running thicker than blood. Regardless, neither of you slept that night, or for a number of nights following. It was purely physical, you acknowledged that much, but you still somehow found comfort in having another body in your bed. But you really should have known that such a young girl capable of cold blooded murder harbored a dark past that was better left unknown. Needless to say, you felt less than comfortable summoning her back to your room after uncovering her scars. For her part, Ruby seemed perfectly content with that, and you didn't dare push the subject (it was really almost hurtful how indifferent she was to you).

Despite the secrecy surrounding her, Ruby Rose made for a formidable ally, one not to be trifled with. Efficient and clean, she took to crime like she had been born into it. Simplicity was her forte - find the target, kill the target. It was a prime example of your father’s excellent judgement. Although you were curious as to how he came across Ruby, the emotional investment needed to understand was more than you could afford. So you were content to leave Ruby Rose to be an enigma.

It was, however, an unfortunate incident that the White Fang caught scent of her, and one you would reflect on for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think Ruby would be kinda cute with short hair. Sue me. Honestly, she's pretty OOC, but I felt like it fit the story a little better this way. Just for reference, Winter is only 4-ish years older than Ruby in this, so it's not as creepy as it sounds? I guess? I'm not entirely sure how old Winter is in canon.
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by [Raziel12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12)'s "[Enforcer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092325/chapters/13964358)" set in a crime AU, which I highly recommend you read if you're looking for a story in the same vein. This story's kinda like that, but with less sex and more sadness...because that's what people want, right? That being said, the story and writing are all entirely my own, which I think will become clearer once Yang and Blake come into play.
> 
> The title comes from "[Wicked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yntfbEfyjVc)" by Jhameel, which I thought was a pretty fitting song for the piece. There's a lot of big blocks of text this chapter, since it's a lot of exposition, but I've got another chapter and a half or so that I'm editing now. I'm still deciding on how I want to split it up. In any case, hold onto your feels, because this is about to get real angsty real quick.


	2. outside looking inside (take the fall)

The family members of the White Fang were at the highest risk of attack, which is why you told no one, not even Blake, about your sister. It was the most painful thing you'd ever done, especially because it meant you hadn't spoken to her since she was fourteen. You had been depositing checks in her account, claiming Ruby Rose was an alias you used. It was irresponsible, you knew, to leave your little sister alone in the slums like that, but the two of you knew better than anyone how to defend yourselves, your father had made sure of that. And if the White Fang could overthrow the Schnee organization, you could give her the future she deserved. A chance to go to school, to get a great job and live comfortably. You hadn't expected it to take this long, obviously, but you could _feel_ the tide turning. Soon, you swore to yourself, soon you would find her again.

Now that the time was approaching ten years of not having seen her, it was a bit of a punch to the gut to see Ruby Rose near the top of the White Fang’s hit list. Blake’s hand in yours gripped painfully tight. She was the only one, thankfully, who knew about your so-called “alias.” That being said, you couldn't blame her for the betrayed look on her face. You were feeling equally betrayed, yourself. After everything, how could she go running into the arms of the _enemy_? How could she ally herself to the family responsible for the poverty you two had lived in?

Despite your confusion-addled brain, you picked up on Adam asking who wanted the job. Before any other person in the room could speak, and before you could stop yourself, your own voice burst out.

“We'll do it.”

* * *

 

The day was really not going well. Your father had sent you to “seal a deal” on the other side of town, but the target had escaped, much to your frustration. Even worse, Ruby had not lifted a finger to help you, claiming it was your father’s orders to have you complete the task entirely on your own. Then, on the car ride home, dreading the reprimand that would greet you when you returned, you picked up a tail and had to slip away to return home on foot. To top it all off, it started raining. When Ruby had wrapped her jacket around you, you had blushed like a fucking schoolgirl. Even after four years of having Ruby as your personal bodyguard, the woman still found ways to turn you into a hormonal mess.

And now this. The two figures at the end of the alley were certainly not inviting, and Ruby quickly steered the two of you back and away, but the voice that called out made her stop in her tracks.

“Ruby Rose! Never thought I'd see you on the wrong side of history.”

She turned slightly. “Yang Xiao Long. Never thought I'd see you on the right side of it.”

Her voice was soft and steely, just audible over the steady patter of rain. You watched her uncertainly, then flicked your gaze back to the two figures, which were drawing closer. You could make out White Fang emblems on the chests of their jackets, and couldn't help but wrinkle your nose. The vigilante group had been growing bolder by the day. Just a year ago, no one in this city would have dared to associate themselves with the Schnees’ greatest rival.

The woman who had spoken, Yang Xiao Long, was a tall, confident blonde, with a sneer twisting across what would otherwise have been a rather agreeable face. The other figure kept her hood up, but you caught sight of glowering amber eyes in the darkness beneath the cowl.

Yang Xiao Long and Ruby stood across from each other, sizing each other up. When the blonde spoke again, however, it was not in English.

_“Hao jiu bu jian, meimei.”_

You recognized it as Mandarin, and silently cursed the fact that of all the foreign languages you had been tutored in, Chinese had not been one of them. Ruby’s response was smooth and unemotional, but equally indecipherable to you, and judging by how the amber eyed figure behind them fidgeted, she was equally in the dark. Despite your frustrations, a powerful instinct was telling you not to intervene as they continued to speak, and you continued to attempt to stare down the other woman.

You managed to break eye contact in time to see Yang Xiao Long flinch, as though hit.

* * *

 

 _“You're lying,”_ you hissed, trying to cover your shock.

Ruby just sighed, shrugging helplessly. _“I am many things, big sister, but a liar is not one of them.”_

You knew that, you _knew_ . _“I sent you money! Every month! You had a job, too!”_

_“Your money didn't arrive till months after you left, and my job wasn't paying nearly enough. I needed to survive.”_

_“Then why didn't you stop? After you got my money, why would you keep doing it?”_

She smiled tiredly. _“It's not an easy business to get out of, Yang. Especially not for a minor. And I did get out of it. Thanks to the Schnee organization.”_

You felt sick just hearing those words coming out of your sister’s mouth. Your baby sister, whom you had promised to protect. Your baby sister, who had to turn to the Schnees to escape the dead end life that _you_ had forced onto her. You could barely recognize her now. 

 _“There should have been another way,”_ you growled, more to yourself, than to Ruby. “ _Something other than - than -”_

Contract killing. And for Torchwick, no less. The man was nothing short of a slave driver, a man who twisted his contractors into his web of manipulation. They did his dirty work for minimal pay, and they took the fall for him whenever the authorities or White Fang tried to corner him.

 _“Not my first choice, either, Yang.”_ She looked at you, silver eyes dull and cold. _“Look, it's been seven years since I was involved in that shit, okay? I've moved on. I do my current job, and I do it well. Because anything is better than_ that. _And I don't blame you, but I don't need you to try to be a sister_ now, _after all this time. So we'll leave today, and you'll let us go. And when we see each other again, we'll just be two people on opposite sides of this conflict. And we'll do what needs to be done.”_

With that, she turned, grasping the wrist of the white haired woman beside her, and began walking away. Blake shifted, making to go after them, but you reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Don't,” you whispered hoarsely.

She glared at you. “Listen, Yang, I went along with this because I care about you, but don't forget that you're not the one who gives orders around here. I don't care _what_ history you have with that woman -”

“Blake,” you choked out, shoulders shuddering with the effort to breathe. “Please.”

Her glare didn't soften, but she stopped struggling to free herself from your grasp. She grabbed your face, forcing you to make eye contact. She paused at the expression on your face, but pressed on.

“Explanation. _Now.”_

* * *

 

You didn't get your explanation “now,” as you had been hoping for, but you were genuinely worried. You had never seen Yang like this before. In the safety of the walls of your shared room, she seemed to have calmed down, as you gently toweled off her mane of golden hair.

She hadn't spoken a word since arriving, eyes downcast, lips twisted in a poorly disguised attempt at holding herself together.

Brushing her bangs from her forehead, you did your best to be patient with her.

“So, Chinese, huh?”

She closed her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. “It's what we grew up speaking.”

“So you grew up together,” you said, inwardly trying to dissect Yang’s words. She had never mentioned anyone she had been close to in the past. You had always sort of assumed she was like every other orphan that wandered the streets of the slums, fighting anyone and everyone just to stay alive.

“We were sisters,” she mumbled. She used past tense. _Interesting._ “My dad found her as a baby, left in some alley, and took her in. And after he died, we just had each other.”

It was the first time Yang had spoken a word about her family, and you struggled to keep your face neutral, gently massaging her temples. So that explained the checks deposited to Ruby Rose.

“I didn't take her with me to join the White Fang because she was too young, and I didn't want her to have to fight,” Yang said, letting out a bark of humorless laughter.

“And then she joined the Schnee org?”

She tilted her head into the palm of your hand, smiling painfully. “Something like that.”

You weren't sure you understood. “Do they have something on her? Some kind of threat?”

“A debt,” she replied, “one that can't be paid with money or favors.” She looked at you then, looking so heartbroken that you reached out and pulled her in for a hug.

“I failed her, Blake. My baby sister. I failed her.” You held onto her tighter. “I just wanted a better future for her. That was all.”

The two of you sat like that for some time, and if you felt wetness on your shoulder, you didn't say a word.

* * *

 

You weren't sure how you had expected your reunion with your sister to go, but that had certainly not been it. Really, you hadn't expected it to happen at all. You had added the threat at the end for the benefit of anyone possibly listening in on the conversation, but you knew full well you wouldn't be able to raise a hand against Yang. When it came down to it, you would protect your sister without hesitation.

 _They say blood runs thicker than water, but it seems alcohol runs thicker than blood,_ you remember teasing Winter. Maybe for the Schnees. For you and Yang, you didn't share blood, but something far more poignant. The quicksilver coursing through your veins tied you more strongly to Yang than any biological connections.

“Ruby.” Weiss was watching you, perturbed by your stillness.

“Apologies, Princess,” you addressed her by the nickname that irritated her to no end. “We should get moving, this rain isn't letting up any time soon.” You peered up from beneath the storefront the two of you had sheltered under.

She narrowed her eyes at you. “Are you going to explain yourself?”

You smiled at her, lips closed, eyes narrowed. “I'm not. And you're not going to mention Yang Xiao Long’s name to your father, or any of the events that transpired in that alley.”

She swallowed, then raised her chin at you, affronted. “And who do you think you are, to give me orders? This is valuable information to the Schnees and it would be traitorous not to speak of it to my father.”

Your switchblade was at her throat before either of you could fully comprehend what was happening. “I couldn't care less what your father finds traitorous. If a hair on that woman's head is hurt, I'll drag this whole damn organization down to hell with me, and you'll do well to remember that fact.”

To her credit, Weiss didn't so much as flinch. “Do you think you can get away with betraying us?” For someone at knifepoint, Weiss Schnee sure had balls, you'd give her that.

“Do you think I _can't?_ ” you shot back, and were somewhat satisfied to see a flicker of uncertainty in those blue eyes. “I haven't done anything to betray you thus far, and I don't intend to, as long as you don't give me a reason.” You let her go, returning the knife to your pocket. “Now,” you said, lips curling up again, hand held out to her. “Shall we, Princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter was so weird for me. I already had part of the next chapter written out, but now that I've changed some stuff around, I might just scrap it and start over.
> 
> As for Ruby and Yang speaking Chinese, I felt it was appropriate considering Yang's name. I always found it kind of weird that she and her dad had Chinese names but didn't look even remotely Asian (but that's anime for you, I guess).
> 
> On a side note, a comment on the last chapter mentioned the perspectives being confusing. I debated a lot with myself as to whether to label the perspective shifts, but I personally thought it was relatively straightforward to figure out, based on the context, but I'd like to hear more opinions. If it is too confusing, I could write out the POV each time, but I kind of feel like it messes with the reading of the story. In any case, if anyone else is confused, any time you see a break in the text, that's where the POV shifts. That's really all there is to it.


	3. on the path to glory (friendship is for the lonely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being about 4k words long oops

Adam was understandably upset at your failure to deliver. It was, after all, the first time such a thing had happened. Blake, ever the level headed one, was quick to reassure him that you two were ready to chase Ruby again.

He glared at you, eyes narrowed. “Xiao Long,” he barked, “I want a detailed report on what the hell happened out there. You two have till the end of the week to finish this job. If you don't have her head in a bag by then, don't bother coming back at all.”

Blake flinched at that. You knew she admired Adam, and you couldn't help the rush of guilt as she hung her head. Guilt for what? For not killing your own sister? What the hell were you supposed to do now anyway?

As the two of you walked away, she kept her eyes trained forward. “Yang,” she said softly. “How do you want to do this?”

Your stomach jolted, and you turned to her incredulously. “How do I want to do _what_?”

She stopped, pulling you off to the side, out of sight. “You know _what,”_ she hissed at you.

You laughed. You couldn't help it. “How do I wanna _kill_ my own sister? Is that what you're asking me?”

She had the decency to look sorry for a moment, then a look of determination took over her face, and she narrowed her eyes at you. You knew this would happen; Blake had dedicated her whole life to this movement, and you knew she could sacrifice whatever it took to further it. “This is about more than just _you_ , Yang. If you fall short here, then what was all this _for_? What did you fight all this time for?”

You kept laughing, because it was just so ironic. “I did it for _her_ , Blake. That was always what it was for.”

It was the truth, but it was also the wrong answer. Blake gave you a hurt look, and you couldn't really blame her. The two of you had been inseparable for the better part of nine years, and you would have - and _had -_ taken any number of bullets and knives for her, but Ruby was in a class of her own.

“She's a _Schnee_ now, Yang. She's killed so many of our own. Would she show you this kind of mercy for even a moment?”

Your laughter had subsided to a weary grin by then. “If she didn't, I would deserve it.”

That seemed to be the last straw for Blake. Shoving you back into the wall, she took off, not looking back. You steadied yourself, dusting off your butt, and turned to go back to your apartment. You had a report to fabricate.

* * *

 

You couldn't recall a moment in your life when you had felt so conflicted before. Yang was your _best friend_. Yang was your rock, the one you could always rely on. The one you fought for.

 _I did it for_ her.

And Yang was going to throw it all away for a girl she hadn't seen in almost a decade, for a girl who was working for the very force the two of you had spent all those years battling. The Schnee organization was the enemy here, and if Ruby Rose was working for them, Ruby Rose was the enemy.

_If only it was that simple._

The honest truth was that you loved the Yang Xiao Long that dreamed of a future free of the oppression of a crime syndicate, but if meant that future becoming a reality, you would be willing to hold those feelings back forever. You would kill Ruby Rose if it meant changing the world for Yang. Even if she never forgave you for it.

Still, your hands trembled as you looked over the floor plan of the Schnee manor again. Even shrouded in darkness, out of range of the security cameras, a heavy pit of unease settled in your stomach at being so close to the enemy’s home base. Based on the intel you'd been given, you would technically be able to sneak into the house through a series of underground tunnels, directly to Ruby Rose’s room, finish the job, and be home before sunrise.

You took a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself.

“Did you want a house tour?”

You whirled around, swearing internally to yourself. You had been so focused on getting in, you hadn't paid enough attention to your surroundings. Silver eyes glinted in amusement back at you, and you glared back. In a quick motion, you pulled the dagger from your belt, swinging forward for her throat. The shorter woman didn't seem to move at all, but your knife swing somehow fell short by a hair. She smiled, eyes narrowed to slits, lips pressed together tightly. Her hands were shoved into her pockets unassumingly, but her feet were set apart, joints loose, in a stance you would recognize anywhere. You had fought alongside that stance for years, after all.

Drawing back, you put some space between the two of you. If she fought anything like Yang, you were going to have a much tougher time of this than you had initially thought.

Still smiling creepily, Ruby called out to you. “If we do this here, someone in the manor is sure to notice. How about we take this somewhere more private?”

You frowned, now unsettled. Why would she want to change locations? You were surely being led into a trap. But...you glanced back at the manor. There were still lights on inside, despite the late hour. Either option didn't look good for you.

Keeping your blade out, you gestured for her to move first. “Stay in front of me,” you growled.

“I'd like a fair fight,” she singsonged, stepping forward, toward the trees on the perimeter of the property. “Don't go stabbing me in the back, now.”

“Like the fair fight you gave my comrades when you sniped them down from a mile off?” You couldn't keep the sneer out of your voice, not lowering your blade.

“Touché,” she chuckled, and anger overcame you. Someone so blasé about killing couldn't possibly be related to Yang.

You voiced your thoughts as soon as you stepped into a small clearing in the forest. “I guess you two aren't related by blood after all. Even Yang had respect for those she fought.”

She paused thoughtfully, smile unfaltering. “I guess it’s true that we’re not related by blood,” she said, tapping her chin lightly. “But we’re sisters through and through. It’s why I’m here in the first place.”

You tensed. “What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means, Blake Belladonna?” She snickered a bit when your eyes widened. “I did a little homework.” You took a slight step back as she took one forward.

“What do you think, that I took her from you?” Your voice was steadier than you expected it to be, and you were able to meet her eyes. “Yang made her own choice.” _She chose me_ , you told yourself. The thought gave you strength.

She blinked at you, surprised. “Did you think I was mad at you? I’m not mad at Yang either,” she added quickly, before you could ask. “For all intents and purposes, I respect the White Fang and their cause. If I didn’t owe the Schnees, I would probably have ended up joining them.” She shrugs. “But I’m not idealistic like Yang. The Schnees and the White Fang are Coke and Pepsi, as far as I can tell. The White Fang might look better, but it’s only because they aren’t the ones with power. Your noble cause will last only as long as you're the underdogs.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but she stepped closer again, and you refused to give up more ground, stepping forward as well. The two of you were eye to eye now, and her smile was completely gone from her face.

“Don't pretend that you and Yang are ‘freedom fighters,’ Blake Belladonna. What you do and what I do are not fundamentally different,” she said, voice low, close enough that you could smell a sweet vanilla scent emanating from her. Before you could react, she pulled a pistol from her jacket and shoved it into your free hand. Instinctively, your fingers closed around it. Grabbing the barrel of the gun, she yanked it up to her chest, pressing it firmly over her heart. “I have no respect for those I fight? Dead men have no need for respect,” she said, not breaking eye contact, her icy silver eyes holding you in place.

Finger hovering over the trigger, you clenched your jaw. “What the hell are you getting at?” you ground out.

“Think about what the White Fang does, Blake Belladonna. Think about how it operates. Think of the assassinations you and Yang have carried out. Think of the Schnee henchmen that are captured and tortured for information. The White Fang doesn't want equality, it wants to be the new Schnees. You may call yourselves vigilantes, but this conflict is nothing more than a turf war between two equally brutal mobs.”

A hair of self control kept your finger from coming down on the trigger. “And what the hell would you know about any of it?”

She smirked slightly. “Like I said, I've done my homework. But if you need confirmation, I can give it to you. Just pull the trigger.” You couldn't help your sharp intake of breath. “The White Fang and the Schnees have been dancing on a knife’s edge for years now. I have enough weight with the Schnees for my death to tip this brawl into an all out war. See how different your people are if they manage to take power.”

You swallowed. “So what are you saying? There's no hope for change? There's nothing anyone can do?” Even you weren't that cynical yet.

She just shrugged, stepping back, pulling her gun with her and tucking it back under her blazer. “I imagine that's entirely up to you,” she said, and as her hand came out from her jacket, she produced a small folded piece of paper, holding it out to you. “As long as you're not killing me yet, would you mind delivering this to Yang?”

You grabbed it, opening and reading it immediately.

“Wow, nosy,” Ruby snorted, sounding disturbingly like a normal young woman, compared to her previous dark tone.

The note simply read:

_Yang -_

_It's time to go home._

At your questioning look, she shrugged. “She'll get it.”

You paused, tempted to tear the paper up and burn it. She watched you, seeming to see your inner struggle. “It's your choice, of course, whether you deliver it or not.”

Taking a deep breath, you shoved the note into your pocket. “Next time we meet, be prepared to kill or be killed,” you replied, turning to dart into the shadows, followed by the soft laughter of Ruby Rose.

* * *

 

It was purely by coincidence that you got up to go to the bathroom at the moment Ruby was slipping back into her adjoining room.

“Princess,” she said, much to your irritation. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I should be asking _you_ that,” you retorted, chin held up.

She smirked. “I was taking care of a little business,” she replied cryptically. “Speaking of which, I asked Jaune to take over my guard duty for tomorrow. To...finish up my business, so to speak.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Is my father aware, or is this something else I need to _keep quiet_ about?”

“Consider it a favor to me,” she suggested, leaning in to whisper to you, “I can repay it however you like.”

You couldn't stop the shiver that ran up your spine then, despite your best efforts to hold it in, and Ruby, observant as she was, didn't miss it. She let out a soft chuckle and turned to enter her room.

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”

Feeling a heavy scowl come over your face, you pulled out your phone as you made your way to the restroom. You were _Weiss Schnee_ , for Christ’s sake. No one pulled you around like this.

On the third ring, the incompetent blonde clown’s groggy voice came through.

_“‘Ello?”_

“Is that how you greet your superiors?” Your voice came out an irritated bark, and you felt only marginally bad. _If Jaune wants to blame someone, he can blame Ruby. She's the one who got me all worked up._

_“Miss Schnee! S-sorry, you woke me. What can I do for you?”_

“Be prepared to leave early tomorrow morning. Tell the security to keep an eye out for when Ruby leaves the building, and have them wake me when she does.”

_“Are we following her?”_

“What do you _think_ , you imbecile?”

_“Right, right, okay. Sorry. Uh...why, though? She said she was just going to get a haircut.”_

A haircut? You frowned. “Did she say that? Why wouldn't she just get a haircut from the stylist at the manor?”

A laugh sounded on the other end of the line. _“Miss Schnee, ‘haircut’ is a code word for doing a job. You know, taking out a target.”_

You frowned a little more fiercely, cheeks coloring slightly. “How the hell am I supposed to know all the weird code words you grunts use?”

 _“Sorry, sorry!”_ Jaune still sounded like he was laughing. _“If you think she's up to something, we can tail her, but Ruby_ is _a master at ditching tails. How else do you think the White Fang still doesn't know about her?”_

“Actually -” you stopped yourself, clearing your throat. “Listen, if we lose her, you're getting a pay cut, hear me?”

 _“G-got it!”_ You could practically hear him gulping through the phone, and you smirked, dignity partially restored.

 _“Listen,”_ he said, sounding slightly nervous. _“I'll send Ren to tail her, ok? And he'll send us the locations she stops at. She's around you every day, she'd be able to pick you out in a Where's Waldo book in seconds. Ren is super discreet, and from what I know, they don't talk that much.”_

You paused, considering it. You weren't a hundred percent sure what “Where's Waldo” was, but you got the point. “Fine. You two better not screw this up.”

_“I'd think we want that even less than you do, Miss Schnee.”_

* * *

 

You would probably never understand Weiss Schnee, that much was clear. Somehow, the two of you had ended up sitting in a van in the slums at the asscrack of dawn, outside of an apartment building where Ruby Rose was probably mercilessly slaughtering some poor chump.

To be fair, the location was a bit odd. Someone like Ruby was usually given more high profile jobs, like sniping down politicians or assassinating White Fang leaders. But you weren't entirely sure what Ruby could have possibly done to warrant the level of scrutiny that Weiss was giving the building.

“Miss Schnee, I feel like you're maybe overreacting a bit. This type of job is pretty standard practice, I'm sure you're aware of that.” _And your father is going to kill me if he finds out I brought you down here. Ugh, why didn't Ren stay with us?_ Your fingers tapped the steering wheel nervously.

“This building is _abandoned_ , Arc. What kind of homeless squatting bum insulted the Schnee organization so greatly that we needed to send _Ruby Rose_ to kill him?”

You shrugged helplessly. To be honest, it was bothering you a little, too. Not enough to be enjoying this little stakeout, of course, but, still. It was a little strange. “Maybe she's getting a better vantage point to snipe from?”

“From the _second story_ of a three story building in the middle of nowhere?" She stared at you incredulously, pointing to where possibly the only unbroken window on the building was now emanating a soft light.

Before you could respond, the screech of tires ripped through the early morning silence. A black and yellow motorcycle pulled up to the curb, and two female figures stumbled off of it. Bringing the binoculars up to her eyes, Weiss zoomed in as the taller one took off her helmet, a mess of blonde hair tumbling free, and she gasped.

“What is it? Do you know them?”

“Shut up!” she hissed at you, and you obediently sat back. As soon as the two were in the building, she tore off her seatbelt. “I'm going in there,” she growled, and before you could protest, she fixed you with The Look™, and you shrank back into your seat. “You will not move from this spot unless I _explicitly_ tell you to do so, do you understand me?”

You nodded, trying to bury yourself in the seat cushions. With that, Weiss reached into her bag, pulling out the sleek, silver plated pistol her father had gifted her the year before, checking the ammo, then tucked it into her waistband and pulled her blouse over it.

Quietly, she slipped out of the car and into the building.

* * *

 

You arrived back upstairs to the room, where Penny was perched on the couch, surrounded by all her technical equipment. She gave you the thumbs up to tell you the generators were now all up and running. You grinned back at her, wiping the grease from your hands onto an old rag. It was a pain in the ass to fix up the old building's energy sources, but the equipment that Penny worked with required much more than battery power.

Aside from Yang, Penny was really the only person you would trust with your life. The young prodigy hacker was one of the few people that had escaped the influence of both the Schnees and the White Fang, holding allegiance to neither, but after you had saved her from human traffickers, the ginger was more than willing to dig up research on whoever you wanted, White Fang, Schnee, or otherwise. In exchange, you would supply her with equipment whenever she needed it, and you kept her identity a secret from the Schnees.

A cursory glance at one of her screens confirmed your suspicions - her database had expanded yet again. If she ever decided to become an information broker, she'd probably become a millionaire. But if the two of you could pull this off, she wouldn't need to be one. Granted, neither of you had been planning on setting the plan into motion quite so soon, but your reunion with Yang had put a bit of a wrench in the works.

Both of you turned toward the window as the sound of screeching tires filled the air. You smirked, not bothering to look out. Yang had always had a flair for the dramatic.

Penny, however, kept watching outside. “We were expecting two, right?” she asked, even as the sound of footsteps came from the staircase.

“Three would be company,” you agreed. “Is it a girl with white hair in a high ponytail?”

“Bingo,” she replied. “Weiss Schnee, right?”

You sighed. Although you had expected it, you had hoped she wouldn't follow you. This was going to get a bit challenging.

Two sharp raps sounded at the door, and you opened it, your eyes making contact with bright lilac ones, and you stepped aside to let your sister and Blake in. Glancing out to the stairwell, you called out, “Are you going to skulk out there all morning, or would you like to come in?”

The two White Fang members whirled toward the door, eyes suspicious, as a head of white hair poked out above the stairs. Weiss had The Look™ on, which was never a good sign, but you were never one to lose your composure, and you gestured at her to come inside. She brushed past you, sharp glare directed at the two White Fang members.

“What the hell is the meaning of this, Rose -”

Blake stopped mid sentence as the bathroom door opened to her right, and she and Yang drew their pistols, swinging them towards Ren, who, to his credit, only looked slightly alarmed.

“Jumpy much?” you laughed, sweeping forward, and, in a smooth movement, knocked the guns from their hands. “If we were aiming to kill you, you'd be long dead, I promise.” Picking up the guns, you set them lightly on the table in the middle of the room, alongside your own gun and Weiss’s, which you had tugged from her waist as she moved past you. It was almost comical how wide her eyes got as she patted her sides, searching for the gun now resting on the table. “For the time being, let’s do this without trying to kill each other.”

Ren coughed, gratefully free of the the immediate threat of death. “Nora is still on the roof keeping watch. Should I call her down?”

“No, it's better if she stays there. She already knows most of what I'm going to say anyway. Weiss, I assume Juane is in that van down there?”

She ignored you in favor of turning stunned eyes on Ren. “You and Nora are in on - on whatever this is?” She turned to glare at you. “What the hell _is_ this, Ruby?”

“That's what I'd like to know as well,” Blake growled, crossing her arms.

“You can go ahead and tell Jaune to come up here,” you told Weiss. “No sense in keeping him in the dark now.”

Penny frowned. “Can he be trusted?”

“I can vouch for him,” Ren offered. “He's not the brightest, but he's a good guy, and sympathetic to our cause.”

“What _cause_ ,” Weiss snapped. “Stop _ignoring_ me!”

“Patience, Princess,” you chuckled. “I’ll get to it, I swear.” You glanced over at Penny. “Did Pyrrha get back to you?”

You didn’t miss the way Yang and Blake stiffened at the mention of their friend’s name. Penny nodded. “She’s working with Qrow and Ozpin to finish up setting up the new headquarters.”

Yang spoke for the first time. “ _That_ Qrow? He’s _alive_?” You nodded at her tiredly. You had been shocked, too.

“He was in China, apparently.”

“Ruby, what the _fuck_ is going on here?” Weiss growled. You were starting to get annoyed by her persistence, but you supposed it was justified, considering she was standing across the room from her sworn enemies.

“Just tell Jaune to come up here and I’ll explain everything.”

Yanking her phone from her pocket, Weiss hit speed dial, and immediately growled into the speaker, “Get your ass up here, _now_.”

You had to stifle a grin as you glanced out the window to see the poor young man tumble from the car, scrambling for the building. By the time he reached the room, his face was red and covered in sweat. He had his shotgun out, which Ren promptly grabbed from him, much to his confusion.

“What the…?”

“Come on in, Jaune,” you said. “I’d tell you to have a seat, but the couch Penny is sitting on is the only piece of furniture left in here that wasn’t stolen. Unless you wanna sit on the table.” It was true, the old apartment you, Yang, and your father had shared had been stripped bare within days of you leaving it, apart from the rusted iron table, which was bolted to the floor, and the old couch, which couldn’t fit out the door, as you and your family had constructed it inside.

Jaune looked understandably bewildered, glancing over at Weiss. She was still wearing The Look™, but said nothing, so he shrugged and went to stand next to Ren, fidgeting nervously.

“Now, before I start, let’s just do some introductions. These two are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna of the White Fang." Jaune let out a squeak, but didn't interrupt. "That over there is Weiss Schnee, second-in-line to the Schnee organization head, and her bodyguard Jaune Arc. Next to him is Lie Ren, an assassin for the Schnee org, and his partner, Nora Valkyrie, is playing lookout on the roof. Over on the couch is Penny. She’s our intelligence director.”

“ _Whose_ intelligence director?” Blake questioned, narrowing her eyes.

You sighed, folding your arms across your chest. _Now comes the hard part_.

“Do any of you know what Beacon is?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has The Look™ haha. Poor Jaune, he just wants to do his job without getting in trouble. On an unrelated note, reading through this again, I realized "Schnees" is really just a very German-sounding "sneeze" lmao.
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from "[Pursuit of Glory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_VOkNe_HHk)" by Jhameel. I'm thinking I might stick with Jhameel songs for this fic, since the lyrics do seem to fit well. 
> 
> Anyway, it might be a while till my next update, since this chapter took a lot out of me to write. Hopefully I can get another chapter or two out before the end of my summer break, otherwise this story might be on hiatus until at least the end of my first quarter.


	4. i'd fight the world (i'd live to tell the story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it's been a few months but college is hard so here's an unedited, unproofread chapter 4 there's probably a billion plot holes and shit but tbh at this point i'm kinda amazed i got another chapter out at all so happy valentines day here's a chapter completely free of romance

With a grunt, you stretched out your arms, pulling back the welding mask from your face, relishing in the sensation of cool air against your skin. The sound of footsteps drew your attention away from the lock system you had just finished installing. Ozpin held out a chilled water bottle dripping with condensation, smiling kindly at you.

“I don't know what we'd do without you,” he laughed as you grabbed it and downed nearly half of it in a single gulp, swiping the back of your wrist across your mouth before sighing and leaning back.

“Not at all,” you disagreed. “Ruby’s the one who has the toughest job. Penny said that Weiss Schnee showed up. Imagine having to talk to White Fang members  _ and  _ a Schnee heir in the same room.”

The two of you cringed at the thought alone.

“Well,” Ozpin chuckled, “Ruby got  _ Winter _ Schnee on board, so I imagine she'll work something out.”

“Fair enough,” you shrugged. “What's Qrow up to?”

Ozpin glanced around the dark underground bunker. “Probably off somewhere pretending to get work done.”

“Sounds about right.” You glanced down at the lock on the door, welded neatly into place. “The good news is that now that this is finished, all we really have to do is get the power up and running, move in all of Penny’s equipment, then we should be good to go.”

Ozpin smiled. “The new generation of Beacon arose in a refurbished basement, huh?”

“A very  _ nicely _ refurbished basement,” you corrected. 

“Indeed,” Ozpin nodded. He glanced around the dimly lit room, sparsely furnished apart from an enormous table in the center of the room surrounded by swivel chairs. At the center of the table, a large circular platform was raised up slightly, displaying a scaled down model of the city. The metal walls and floor had been polished cleanly, and the wall opposite the main door sported an enormous television screen, which you and Penny had painstakingly constructed out of recovered parts. On the east and west walls, glass sliding doors were open, revealing two opposite facing long hallways: the east led to spacious living quarters, furnished courtesy of Glynda Goodwitch and her somewhat shady business ties, and the west led to the training arena, stocked with a mountain of different weapons that Qrow and Ironwood had smuggled in from China.

All in all, a job well done. 

“Ozpin.”

“Hm?”

“Do you really think Beacon can change things?” The worry had been gnawing at you since taking on the project of putting together the new home base for the future school.

He blinked, then smiled at you. “I think that’s up to us. You young ones, in particular, are going to be the real backbone of Beacon. The ones who carry this dream forward.”

“Beacon failed once,” you mumbled, glancing down at your feet.

“Pyrrha,” he said, rapping his cane sharply on the metal floor. “We are standing here now, are we not? Beacon has not failed, it simply took a rest to recover. From here on, this is may be the final stand for you and I, but it will never be the final stand for Beacon. And right here, we’re starting anew.”

You nodded, bringing your head up, taking another glance around the newly completed headquarters.

“Feels more like a villain’s underground lair than a school,” you remarked lightly, mood sufficiently lightened by Ozpin’s optimism.

“Well, it's not a school  _ yet _ ,” replied Ozpin, smiling back. “We'll need to operate a bit differently if we want to get to that point. But Beacon’s always been much more than a school, you know. Our goal is to create a peaceful society, and that starts with education. That’s what the Founders had in mind -”

“Yes, yes,” you acknowledged, not wanting to get into another history lesson. “You, on the other hand, have always been a teacher at heart.”

He laughed gently. “I suppose you're right about that.”

“As with many things,” you smirked.

“Are you two done patting each other on the back, or should I come back in a bit?” Qrow’s cocky grin was infectious, as always.

“What's up?” you asked, turning to where he was emerging from the west hall. 

“I'm all set up back there,” he replied, jerking a thumb behind him. “Anyone check in with Ruby yet? See if she's still alive?”

* * *

 

Ruby, as it happened, was not dead, but you were starting to wonder how long that was going to last. Watching your first and oldest friend holding strong under the withering glares of Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna gave you an entirely new level of respect for the dark haired assassin. You knew, of course, that there was little that Ruby feared to begin with, the circumstances of her arrival to the Schnee organization notwithstanding, but the looks of fury on the two women in question were enough to make you wish you had made Pyrrha run support for Ruby instead.

Ren, stealthy as ever, slipped discreetly onto the couch next to you, letting out an almost imperceptible sigh. He was just as tense as you, at least. You blew out a breath through your nose, turning back to your screens, continuing to survey the security cam footage of the surrounding area. Pulling up a small window, you typed out a message to Ren, not wanting to interrupt the intense conversation going on in front of you.

_ “I have no idea how she's still alive.” _

Ren smiled a bit, typing back,  _ “I don't know if it's possible to kill her.” _

You conceded the point with a shrug, but before you could reply, Weiss screeched out a  _ “What?” _ , drawing both your attentions away.

The Schnee heiress was  _ livid _ . “You've  _ got  _ to be kidding me. Not only have you been working,  _ behind my father’s back _ , for some sketchy covert operation, but now you want me to turn against him as well?”

Ruby, maintaining her cool demeanor, only shook her head, holding up her palms in a placating gesture. “Look, Weiss, Beacon’s not working  _ against _ anyone. We're not trying to overthrow your father - nor are we aiming to attack the White Fang,” she said, giving a pointed glance to Blake, who remained unmoved. “We're just trying to redirect their more... violent tendencies towards something a little more progressive.”

“That's  _ rich _ , coming from one of their top assassins,” retorted Blake. “Even  _ more  _ rich coming from a former contractor for  _ Torchwick _ ,” she sneered, and you flinched ever so slightly at the jab, turning apprehensive eyes to Ruby, whose face had turned stonily impassive. Out of the corner of your eyes, you thought you caught a glimpse of Yang Xiao Long tensing up. “That's right,” Blake said, satisfaction in her curled lips, “I did some ‘research’ of my own.”

Meanwhile, Weiss’s brow furrowed. “Torchwick? When was this?”

You shot to your feet without thinking. “Where the hell did you get that information from?” you blurted. Of all the things you had done for Ruby, covering up her past had been the first and most important one. 

All eyes in the room turned to you, and you gulped. 

“It's fine, Penny,” Ruby said, waving her hand for you to sit down. Her eyes shifted to look at her sister. “I imagine I know where she got it from.”

The blonde looked down, guilty.

“Listen,” Blake went on, “I get that you were just doing what you had to. I  _ get _ that. But don't you think it's kind of hypocritical for you to preach this holier-than-thou crap about building a  _ school _ , as if that actually fixes anything, when you've been the one running around killing people for  _ nine  _ years? The one who's still technically doing that?”

Yang grabbed her arm, looking distraught. “Blake -”

“Beacon is  _ more  _ than a school,” you interjected. “And Ruby hasn't actively participated in an assassination since joining Beacon four years ago.”

Ruby rolled her eyes slightly at the glances thrown in her direction, the tension in the air slightly eased. “In fairness, I was assigned to guard a certain ice princess at the time, so I didn't exactly have time to run around shooting people.”

“What about last month, the vanguard unit at the rendezvous in Vale?” Blake asked accusingly.

She only shrugged. “Not me. There  _ are _ other people who work for the Schnee, you know.”

“So all the times you took time off for ‘missions for Winter’ were…” Weiss trailed off, obviously jumping to her own conclusion.

“Running errands for Beacon,” Ruby finished, smirking slightly at Weiss’s train of thought. The white haired woman seemed to relax for a moment, before Ruby added, “Winter and I weren't sleeping together anymore at that point.” Weiss immediately, almost comically, stiffened again. Yang’s grip on Blake’s arm visibly tightened.

You couldn't blame the astonishment that flitted across the other Schnee org members’ faces. The relationship between Ruby and Winter had puzzled even you, the only person she had ever confided in about it. Ruby had maintained an intense adversity to any kind of sexual, or even just physical, contact in the immediate aftermath of the Torchwick Incident, which is why her casual admission of her new found fuck buddy, for lack of a better term, had caught you so off guard when she first mentioned it. She had confessed to you that she took comfort in not spending the nights alone, but the whole ordeal concerned you nonetheless, which was why you took the risk of inviting her to Beacon. You understood the debt Ruby felt she owed to the Schnees, although you had reservations about her being freed from Torchwick only to be used again, which was why her skinship with the firstborn Schnee made you uneasy. 

By some bizarre twist of fate, Ruby happened to be Qrow’s niece, and so she agreed somewhat reluctantly to join. As for how she convinced Winter to join the cause as well, nobody was quite sure, but within a few days following Winter’s recruitment, Ruby told you the physical aspects of their relationship had come to an end. They still remained amicable, or at least as amicable as two borderline sociopathic killing machines could manage, which seemed to suit them both fine.

It really was helpful that Winter was on board, though, so you had wisely kept your mouth shut to both of them about their relationship.

Beside you, Ren sighed.

“Still don't know how Jaune got a hold of the actual coordinates,” he muttered under his breath, as Weiss’s face reddened and twisted into a furious expression. You rolled your eyes at him and plucked a tracking device from the folds of his blazer, having caught sight of it as he emerged from the restroom earlier. 

“Shit,” he grumbled. It was unlike him to be careless, but with Beacon’s plan nearly ready for action, you couldn't blame his nerves. Still, the timing of it all had been rather unfortunate.

Weiss flapped her mouth for a few seconds, some bizarre combination of enraged and confused. “You did  _ what _ with Winter?”

Ruby sighed. “We were two consenting adults, Weiss. And we're getting off track here,” she pointed out. “What I need to know is if you all are on board.”

“You really aren't doing a great job of convincing us, considering I  _ still _ don't fully understand your motives.” Blake maintained her glare, but Ruby’s cool demeanor had yet to crack.

“Look, it's as simple as it sounds. We want to relaunch Beacon to prevent the impoverished youth from turning to crime and violence, and we need the White Fang and the Schnees to come together to do that.”

“Then why not go directly to the leaders? Why bother with this secrecy and sneaking around?”

Ruby exchanged a look with you. You shrugged back, pulling up a series of images on your screen and turning the monitor to face the rest of the room.

“Because there's something a little more sinister at work here, and we don't fully know who can be trusted,” Ruby responded, gesturing at the shadowy figures pictured on the screen. They were blurry and pixelated, picked up from your vast network of CCTV security camera footage, but visible in all of them was the logo of Salem’s group. The sight of it still made you shudder.

“Sinister?” Blake scoffed. “What is this, a bad fan fiction?”

Weiss, meanwhile, stopped muttering obscenities at Ruby to observe the photos. “What is that symbol?”

Yang finally spoke up, having kept her silence for most of the previous conversation. “That's Torchwick’s logo, isn't it?”

Ruby snorted. “Torchwick was just the tip of the iceberg. There's something much, much bigger, and even with all the investigation we've done, we can't be sure of their motives. All we know is that their leader is an insane woman named Salem.”

“What do they do?” asked Yang, examining the pictures more closely.

“Things that even the Schnee and White Fang don't touch, the gritty, dark shit. Human trafficking. Black market weapons.” Ruby paused, shuddering ever so slightly. “...Child prostitution.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes. “And they've been operating under our noses this whole time? Without anyone catching wind of it?”

“They were disbanded about twelve years ago, about the same time Beacon fell. Their former leader died and they sort of dissolved into the background for a while, but they've just started to come back together under Salem in the past few months. Coming back to the point of why we didn't go straight to the leaders, we find it just as hard to believe that the Schnees and the White Fang seem entirely unaware of Salem’s existence.”

Weiss bristled at that. “Are you suggesting my father is in cahoots with such a group?”

“I’m suggesting that people with a lot of power in both groups are intentionally keeping the rest in the dark about this, and it's to our benefit that they think they're doing a good job of it.” Ruby shrugged. “We're in a bit of a rush to get our plan going, now that we know the White Fang is after me, which is why you guys are all here.”

“And what is it you need us to do?” Blake remained suspicious.

“You would need to be sworn to secrecy before I told you any of that. Beacon has always been dedicated to fighting Salem’s group. The Faction, we call them. If they were to gain any vital information about us, especially in such an early stage of our plans, it would be...problematic.”

Blake frowned, but before she could respond, the room filled with the sound of vibrations. The Schnee members all reached for their phones. 

Ruby nodded toward you, and you quietly tapped some commands on your laptop to pull up the message to read for yourself.

_ Code White: All operatives return to the manor and remain on standby until further notice. _

Your stomach dropped.

* * *

 

Code White. You furrowed your brow, unease settling in your stomach. That meant that a high ranking Schnee member was in immediate danger. Glancing over at Weiss, who was clutching her phone, you moved to grab her shoulder, but you were interrupted by your phone buzzing.

Swearing inwardly, you took the call.

“Winter, what -”

_ “Ruby, where is my sister?” _

“With me,” you responded curtly. “District 3. Winter, what's going on?”

_ “Keep her there until I say it's okay for her to come back. Send everyone else back  _ now. _"_

You pulled the receiver to the side to grab Weiss’s hand as she made to head for the door. The other Schnee members watched you uncertainly. “Everyone, go. Weiss, you stay with me, we’ll be heading back separately.” They filed out obediently as Yang and Blake watched questioningly. 

“Rose, what's happening?” Blake growled.

You ignored her in favor of returning to the phone. “Winter, what's the situation?”

You nearly dropped the phone at her reply.

_ “Jacques Schnee is dead.” _

* * *

 

You were starting to get worried, as Ruby's agitation only seemed to be increasing.

“How did it - when? Where was -” she ran her fingers through her hair. She turned to the heiress next to her, sighing, and handed the phone over.

You opened your mouth to ask Ruby what was happening, but before you could, Blake grasped your wrist, tight enough to bruise. She was staring at her phone as well, eyes wide.

“Yang, we have to go.  _ Now. _ ”

She held up the message for you to see, and your breath caught.

A thump pulled your attention away briefly, and you turned to see Weiss Schnee collapse to her knees, tears in her eyes. 

_ What in god’s name is happening? _

As Blake pulled you towards the exit, Ruby crossed her arms and called out to your retreating forms.

“Has Adam Taurus been killed?”

Blake stopped in her tracks, and you nearly toppled into her. “How the  _ fuck _ do you know that?”

She shook her head, smiling a humorless smile. “The head of the Schnee is dead, too.”

The two of you could only stare in shock.

Glancing out the window, Ruby shoved her hands into her pockets. 

“Salem’s made the first move. What happens next, well, that largely depends on you.”


	5. i'm wishing in my head (you were never here and you weren't my friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's...something. i dunno if it's any good tbh. it took a lot out of me to come back to this story. i just don't really have a lot of feeling toward it anymore. i hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> chapter title is from "bye" by jhameel. (listen to it while you read, if you please)

Your father’s funeral was a grim, dreary event, not unlike the man himself. The warm, breezy autumn was slowly giving way to colder weather, and pale sunlight gleamed through darkening clouds.

You and Winter, who was now the official head of the Schnee organization, stood quietly to the right of the grave, side by side, as the casket was slowly lowered into the earth. Both of you donned similar long-sleeved black dresses and black gloves, ceremonial rapiers sheathed at your waists. You kept your shoulders stiff and your expression stiffer, so as not to betray an ounce of weakness. You had already cried out many of the mixed emotions that ran through you in the quiet comfort of Ruby’s arms. The normally aloof assassin had been surprisingly gentle and understanding when you broke down in front of her, and you caught sight of her out of the corner of your eye, standing with eyes downcast in the front of the procession.

Across from you, your younger brother, Whitley, stood silently, conflicting emotions flitting across his face. He had been shipped off to boarding school at age 13 after his tutors grew frustrated by his sarcastic attitude and stubbornness, and it had been almost a year since you last saw him; his visits home had been decreasing as your father continued to pressure him to perform better at school. His relationship with your father had been tenuous at best, but you knew they had shared a strange but powerful bond over being the “men” of the family. 

Winter, too, had a pained look on her face. She had known your father in a much more “professional” sense than you or your brother, something that seemed to haunt her from time to time, but she had an intense respect for him nonetheless.

The three of you all had difficult relationships with Jacques Schnee, but now, watching the sleek black coffin lowered in into the earth, a deep sense of sorrow came over you. Despite all the dangers of the life your family lived, it had truly never occurred to you that the time to say goodbye would come - at least, not like this.

You closed your eyes briefly, recalling, for just a moment, a glimpse of a memory, vague and blurry. 

_ Sunlight in a garden. Green grass and freshly blooming flowers, warm concrete under your bare feet. A smile, gentle and kind. Hands link together, a flower is tucked behind your ear. You laugh, delighted. _

Opening your eyes again, you looked up at the sky. Your cheeks were dry, and your mind was made up.

* * *

 

You arrived at the newly established Beacon headquarters under the patter of rain, greeted by Ozpin and Pyrrha, somber looks on both their faces.

Ozpin seemed to want to say something, but you waved him off as you headed in. You didn’t need to hear his words of wisdom right now.

Jacques Schnee was dead. Adam Taurus was dead.

Salem was alive.

You had thought it too soon to call together the Schnees and White Fang, but it had turned out to be too late. Salem was far more powerful than you could have ever anticipated. Plans would need to change, and fast.

Ozpin called a meeting. The Schnees and their subordinates, yourself excluded (special circumstances granted courtesy of Winter), were still busy with post-funeral formalities, and you were not eager to poke at any of the fresh wounds opened on the sides of Winter or Weiss at this point anyway. So the meeting was lacking somewhat in membership.

Gathered on each side of you sat Ozpin, Pyrrha, Qrow, Penny, Ironwood, and Goodwitch. The seven of you had made up the core of the reformed Beacon to begin with, so it was fitting that you had all gathered here at this moment.

Ozpin met everybody’s eyes with a grave stare. “We’ve made some very severe miscalculations in our plans. Changes need to be made, and expediency is ideal. First,” he announced, punctuating this sentence with an index finger, thrust up in the direction of the ceiling, “we know for a fact that both these assassinations were carried out at almost exactly the same time, by someone within their respective organizations. Now, Adam Taurus’ assassin was caught, but committed suicide upon capture. We believe he did not act alone, but whether the White Fang also has their suspicions remains to be seen.

“As for the Schnees, the assassin was not caught at all, and whether there are more inside agents is entirely unknown. Winter has informed us that she is performing an internal investigation but has yet to uncover anything of substance. 

“This is a matter of extreme urgency, as we cannot act as we wish if the Schnees and White Fang both become puppets to Salem’s Faction. Therefore, Penny will be doubling down on her surveillance and Goodwitch and I will be reviewing her previous records to see if we can uncover any suspicious behavior. Ruby will be conducting her own separate internal investigation of the Schnee organization, including of Winter herself." His eyes flitted to you then, as if to ask if that was ok. Everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around you because of your close connections with the Schnees. You dipped your head slightly. "As for the White Fang, we will have to pray that Yang and Blake see fit to our cause and act as our eyes on that front. If not, we will have to recruit someone else to our cause. We have several potential links, but I would rather not expose ourselves to more risk at such a critical juncture.

“Second,” he added a second finger to the one hovering in the air. “The Faction knows all too much about us and we know all too little about them. Qrow and Ironwood will be in charge of investigating more information about Salem’s whereabouts and movements. Discretion is key here, gentlemen, so I implore you to exercise utmost caution. It is always better to give up gaining information than to gain such information by exposing us in return.

“Third,” he held up three fingers now. “We have had several trusted Schnee organization members working with us over the past several months. It is about time we formally brought them in. When the official business of the funeral is over, they will hand in their resignations and officially join Beacon. With any luck, Blake and Yang will as well, but those two will require some vetting to ensure they have not passed on any information to the White Fang. When our new recruits arrive, Pyrrha will be in charge of getting them accustomed and training them for future missions.

“That is all for now. Questions?”

The room was quiet.

“Very well. Dismissed.”

As everyone rose from their chairs, Ozpin called out to everyone. “The battle is beginning, my friends. Be prepared for anything.”

You left the room, a hollow feeling somewhere deep inside you. The battle was beginning, but something else here was ending. And end to the innocence, an end to the freedom. Staring ahead, you took a step forward, into a brand new world. Salem had burned this pathway into the earth, ripping away any other options to turn tail and flee.

From here on, hell waited. Your bullets were heavy in the pouch on your waist, and your mind was made up.

* * *

 

The memorial service for Adam Taurus had been brief and tense, not unlike the man himself. You had never particularly cared for Adam, at least not as a friend, and especially not as much as Blake had. Even so, his death left a certain gnawing pain somewhere inside you - despite your disagreements, Adam had stood for something that you respected deeply and unequivocally. His vision had brought the White Fang together.

Beside you, Blake stared ahead, eyes dark with a muted rage. It put you on edge a little, to see how jarring the loss was for her. Blake was normally calm and collected, but her anger was unpredictable.  _ Dangerous. _ There was no other word for it. 

You, prior to departing from the old apartment you once shared with Ruby, had been all for this Beacon proposition, but Blake had yet to be completely sold on it. Even now, you were hesitant to even bring it up. But in the quiet, stifling tension of  your shared room, you were unsure of what else you could say. Speaking about Adam seemed like a pulling a pin on a grenade, one you weren’t prepared to deal with at this point.

Because of her rigid posture, and your reluctance to draw to close to her in that moment, you moved your own body across to the other side of the small coffee table, so you could meet her eyes.

“Blake,” you called out to her as gently as you could.

“What.” Her terse response, combined with the clamminess building up in your palms, almost made you reconsider your next words. But you swallowed, and pushed forward, knowing this could be the moment where you parted ways. Drawing up all the courage inside of you ( _ it takes courage to lose someone, _ your father had once said), you sucked in a breath and stared her dead in the eyes. 

“I’m going to Beacon.”

Her eyes searched yours, perhaps hoping to find a hint of mirth, some indication that you were making a sick joke. You steeled your eyes against hers, unyielding. 

“We’ve lost our way here at the White Fang. Even when Adam was alive, there was conflict amongst us and disagreements about the methods we use. Now that he’s gone -” you pretended not to see the way she flinched ever so slightly at that - “there’s no way we can maintain a unified front. All those high-ranking officials looked ready to claw each others’ eyes out when they were giving their eulogies. You felt it, right? The White Fang is at a breaking point, and I don’t want to be around when everything falls apart.”

You waited for her response, but got nothing. With a sigh, you continued. “Beacon is a second chance, can’t you see? They want to change things for the better, just like we did when we joined the White Fang. That was all I ever wanted, from the start. That was the goal I basically  _ abandoned _ my sister for. I won’t sit around here waiting for the White Fang to get it together. Not when I have a chance right here, right  _ now. _ Isn’t that what you want, too?”

She stared back at you impassively, eyes betraying nothing. “If that’s how you feel, then go. Don’t look back, don’t beg for another chance with the White Fang when Beacon crumbles fighting three enemies at once. And don’t expect me to be your friend the next time we meet.”

You gaped at her, feeling a tightening in your throat, a pricking at the back of your eyes. “Blake, don’t do this.”

“Don’t make this  _ my _ decision, Yang. This is  _ your  _ choice.” Still no emotion showed on her face.

“Blake, please. I don’t want to do this without you,” you choked out.

“Make your choice, Yang.”

You swallowed back your tears, replacing your vulnerable expression with a hardened glare. “Then that’s how it is.”

“That’s how it is.”

You gathered up your meager belongings, shoving them roughly into an old knapsack. Extra underwear, two sets of clothes, an extra pair of gloves, a lighter. Blake watched on quietly. Even with her emotionless mask, you knew that this was breaking her heart as much as it was yours. You had to believe that, or you might damn well lose your mind before you stepped out the door.

You walked away, and as promised, didn’t look back. Your fists were clenched painfully at your sides, and your mind was made up.

* * *

 

You watched her leave wordlessly. There was no way for you to speak without betraying the emotions welling up inside of you.

_ How could you do this to me, I loved you, I loved you so much I was ready to die for you. _

All the events of the past 48 hours whirled around in your brain, and once the door closed (gently, so unlike her), and that head of blonde hair was lost to you forever, they came bubbling to the top.

You cried, cried like you had never cried before. Desperate, wracking sobs, curled into yourself, body shuddering and shaking, tears and snot and saliva dripping. You didn’t know for how long, but when the tears subsided, you found yourself on the floor in the fetal position. You were cold, oh so cold. Yang had always been your flame, after all.

You pulled yourself upright, then stood up, as you always did. Your hands trembled. You were going this alone from here on out. You had been with Yang for so long that you had forgotten what that felt like. Your hands trembled a little harder. Fear. You were afraid, oh so afraid.

You drew your palms up to your face, wiping away the tears. You moved to the bathroom, running cold water and scrubbing at your face. You met your own eyes in the grimy mirror.  _ You have to be scared in order to be brave, _ Yang had once said, bright grin on her face. You drew in a shaky breath. Then another. Again and again, until your breath was steady and your brain a little clearer.

Amber eyes stared back at you.  _ Your birthright,  _ Adam had often told you.  _ You are descended from royalty. So don’t let the unworthy convince you to stoop to their level. You are destined for greatness. _

Whatever was going to happen from here on out, you knew that Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee were irrevocably at the center of it all. That much was for certain. As for the rest of the details, you would have to make those for yourself.

You pulled on your White Fang mask, amber eyes glinting from behind them. Pulling on your uniform, you turned toward the door that Yang had vanished out of, and opened it. You made a beeline for Adam’s former office, at the center of White Fang headquarters. The Throne Room.  _ You are royalty. _

Unsheathing your blade, you walked past the stunned high officials, who had been bickering on either side of the conference table, to your rightful spot at the head. Your blade was singing, and your mind was made up.

* * *

 

_ Revenge, in the name of a father lost. _

_ Revenge, in the name of a stolen choice. _

_ Revenge, in the name of a cause unfulfilled. _

_ Revenge, in the name of a fallen king. _

 

_ Salem must die. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. so i didn't update for like a year? that happened...i think i'm going to discontinue this story. i really had to push myself to finish this chapter, which has just been sitting untouched for months. i've just lost the momentum for it, i guess. i'll try again later, i suppose. to at least get to a more satisfying ending. but i don't know at this point. i know i would be leaving the story at a turning point, which i really don't want to do. but i just don't know, you know? what to do. i'll do my best, friends.
> 
> thank you for all your support till now, if this is the final chapter.
> 
> (if not this note's gonna be pretty awk going into the next chapter.)


End file.
